1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to network services testing systems and methods of operation. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for verifying and validating PSTN-to-IP network services.
2. Description of Prior Art
The introduction of services, e.g., call waiting, call forwarding, call back, etc., which support PSTN-to-IP network communications are simple to test when the testing involves single telephone calls and a few IP network clients, e.g., PC""s. For PSTN or IP network service providers testing new services before availability it is necessary to verify and validate these new services before on-line operations commence. The verification and validity involves generating hundreds of telephone calls per second and simulating thousands of IP network clients. What is needed to verify and validate a service is to simulate PSTN-to-IP service subscribers and PSTN calls to such subscribers; provide distinct client actions to PSTN services; perform PSTN-to-IP service loading in a client behavioral scheme which supports predictable expected test results from an IP interface.
Prior art related to network service testing include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,161 of Hartmann et al., issued Oct. 15, 1996, discloses an improved network interface unit for remotely monitoring and testing the performance of DS1 telephone circuits, installed on the network side of an interface between customer premises equipment and equipment provided by the network provider. The interface non-intrusively collects and transmits full-time performance monitoring data to the network provider. Thus, the network providers are alerted to potential problems before they adversely affect the service provided by the network provider to customers. The service provider can quickly and non-intrusively determine whether a problem exists in equipment provided by the network provider or in the equipment on the customer""s premises.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,919 to Schwaller et al., issued Nov. 17, 1998, discloses testing a communications network performance utilizing a test scenario simulating actual communication traffic on the network. The test scenario includes an endpoint node specific test protocol between an endpoint node pair including a first and associated second endpoint node on the network to be tested. A partner endpoint node test protocol is determined from the endpoint node specific test protocol and communicated to/from the first endpoint node to the associated second endpoint node. A plurality of endpoint node pairs execute different endpoint node specification test protocols under a test scenario. A console is provided for establishing the test scenario and assigning the test scenario to endpoint node pairs and then initiating execution of the test scenario. Performance data may be monitored at one of the endpoint nodes of each endpoint node pair and reported to the console either as it is generated or after completion of the test.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,237 of Schwaller et al., issued Mar. 9, 1999, discloses testing communications network performance utilizing a test scenario simulating actual communication traffic on the network. A console is provided on the network for establishing the test scenario and assigning the test scenario to endpoints on the network to be tested. Execution of a test protocol by the endpoint nodes is initiated by the console. Performance data such as throughput, transaction rate, and response time may be monitored at selected ones of the endpoint nodes and reported to the console either as it is generated or after completion of the test. Multiple network protocols may be utilized in a single test scenario. Each endpoint node includes an associated script representing a type of application traffic such as credit checks, or a database update. Endpoint nodes execute tests as applications level programs on existing endpoint nodes on the network to be tested allowing testing of networks using actual protocol stacks independent of the application programs available on existing endpoint nodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,165 to Schwaller et al., issued Aug. 10, 1999, discloses testing communication network performance utilizing test scenarios determined on the type of application traffic expected on the network to be tested. A console provided on the network establishes the test scenario and assigns the test scenario to endpoint nodes on the network to be tested. Execution of the protocols by the endpoint nodes is initiated by the console. The test scenario may be terminated when all endpoint nodes specific test protocols have completed execution or when any one endpoint completes execution of its test protocol.
None of the prior art discloses a system and method for verifying and validating PSTN-to-IP network services by simulating xe2x80x9cthousands of callersxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cthousands of subscribersxe2x80x9d to generate load across the PSTN and IP networks prior to the availability of such services to such subscribers and callers.
An object of the invention is a system and method for verifying and validating network services prior to availability of such services to network subscribers and clients.
Another object is simulating PSTN-to-IP service subscribers and PSTN calls to such service subscribers in the system and methods for operation for verifying and validating network services.
Another object is performing load testing of network services to support validation and verification of PSTN-to-IP service prior to availability of such in a network.
These and other objects, features and advantages are achieved in a system and method of operation which includes a PSTN call generator for PSTN-to-IP network services, e.g., Interconnect Call Waiting (ICW), coupled to a test database and linked to an Service Control Point (SCP) in an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN). The SCP is linked through the PSTN using Signaling System 7 to a Service Switching Point (SSP) and is coupled to an IP network. A Client Test Station (CTS) is coupled to the SSP through a dial-up line. An IP Client Simulator is coupled to the test data and through a TCP/IP bus to a security firewall in the IP network. A subscriber Registration Service; Client Heartbeat Server and an Application Server are coupled to a TCP/IP bus through the security firewall. An Element Management System (EMS) server and console for system operation, administration, maintenance and provisioning (OAMandP) are coupled to the IP network and a router serving the TCP/IP bus and the AIN. A Service Management System (SMS) is integrated with the Registration Server, SSP switch and the SCP in the AIN. After integration of the system components and provisioning, service test subscriber data in the Registration Server, the switch (SSP) and the SCP, test subscriber phone numbers are used to create automated test cases for load and performance testing. From the Client Simulator or test station, an Integration Verification Test (IVT) and Service Verification Test (SVT) are performed for PSTN-to-IP network services using a representative service, e.g., Internet Call Waiting (ICW). Load tests are performed by having the IP Client Simulator perform a mass registration of the test subscribers. Once completed, the PSTN Call Generator will begin the service load testing by generating calls to the SSP which sends Termination Attempt Trigger (TAT) messages for large sets of test subscribers within short intervals of time to the SCP. By applying the intervals based on service timers and timeouts, a sustained load can be maintained over long periods of time. Performance testing is based on specific measurements against the SCP; firewall; registration server; heartbeat server; and application server. A usability test for the system determines how communications between a client and a service behave under load. A Fault Insertion Test covers service behavior during the simulation of system components and communication outages during service load conditions. Following the system tests for load, performance, etc., various service test cases are performed for the system as a whole and clients as individuals.